firefandomcom-20200223-history
P-2 Neptune
The P-2 Neptune was developed by Lockheed as a land based naval patrol bomber during World War 2. Prototypes were completed before the end of the war, but the first production aircraft was not delivered until 1946. It entered service with the U.S. Navy in 1947. The Neptune would remain in service with the Navy until 1978 when the last aircraft were retired. The P-2 was also used by 9 other nations from the early 1950 into the 1970s, a few nations continued to operate the aircraft into the early 1980s. As the the U.S. Navy began to retire the aircraft in the mid 1960s, it would soon find a second career as an air tanker fighting wildland fires. The P-2 was designed as a twin engine bomber powered by large radial piston engines. Later versions added two auxiliary jet engines under the wings which could be used to improve performance for short periods such as during take off. The aircraft went through 7 major variants designated P2V-1 through P2V-7 along with numerous sub-variants. As a result of this designation many refer to the Neptune as the P2V. In 1962 the military introduced a new designation system. At that time the two major variants in service were the P2V-5 and P2V-7 which became the P-2E and P-2H. When outfitted with anti-submarine warfare equipment they received the designation SP-2E and SP-2H. Production of the Neptune ended in 1962 when its replacement the P-3 Orion began to enter service. By the late 1960s surplus P-2s were becoming available for other uses. Use as an air tanker In 1969 the U.S. Forest Service acquired a retired U.S. Navy P-2E and had it converted for use as an air tanker by Rosenbalm Aviation of Oregon. By the early 1970s other companies were also operating P-2 Neptune air tankers under contract to the U.S Forest Service. Most were ex-U.S. Navy aircraft but several were purchased from the Royal Canadian Air Force. Some operators removed the two jet engines, but most would retain them as the added power was useful during take off when heavily loaded and for climbing back to altitude after a low altitude retardant drop. Early conversions held as much as 3000 gallons of retardant. In later years the maximum loading was reduced to address safety concerns and most would have tanks holding 2000 to 2500 gallons. The Neptune proved to be a popular air tanker and it was used by several providers. At its peak it accounted for approximately 1/4 of the large air tanker fleet in the United States. First used in 1970, the P-2 had a nearly 50 year career fighting wildfires. The last four P-2 air tankers were retired at the end of 2017. * Manufacturer: Lockheed * Crew: 2 * Payload: 2000-3000 gallons (7560- 11,340 liters) of retardant * Gross Weight: 79,895 pounds (35,240 kg) * Cruising Speed: 207 mph (333 kph) * Range: 2157 miles (3540 km) * Wing Span: 103 feet 10 inches (31.65 m) * Engines: Two Wright R-3350 radial piston engines, 3700 horsepower each (2,759 kW) Two Westinghouse J34 turbojet, 3400 lbs thrust each (15.1 kN) Category:Aircraft